This invention relates in general to positioning devices and in particular to a new and useful device for aligning a pallet or similar article both horizontally and vertically to facilitate its transfer to a support of predetermined height and lateral position.
In most instances of application, a movable supporting frame, particularly of a railless industrial truck, can be aligned with a take-up or delivery station with a satisfactory accuracy. However, in some cases, a still more accurate positioning of the supporting frame during the transfer to a second supporting structure is required. Such a necessity may arise, for example, if the object to be taken up and transferred is a work holding pallet and the second support is the table of a machine tool. Work holding pallets are very expensive fixtures which are machined with such accuracy that upon an exact alignment with the table of a machine tool, the slideways of the pallet can be engaged with the guides of the machine tool table.